Eternal Tears Roy Mustang stroy
by MariadoaBarrelroll
Summary: Mai Asuka lives in a small town to the west of centeral. For the last few years of her life, she's lost the one's she's loved. But what happens when a young Flame Alchemist appears? I do not own Fullmeatl Alchemist, I only wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Mai Asuka

Age: 21

Looks: You are "5,5" Waist length red hair, dark brown eyes. You

look a lot like your mother, and you are very good looking.

Personality: You are a very stubborn, protective, short tempered

person. You care a lot about your family and friends, and would do

anything to protect them and people who are innocent. You can get

very emotional especially now that your mother has passed away.

History: You are the oldest child of your father Trowa and deceased

mother Ayame. You help your father run the most well known bar

in your area. You also help raise your five year old brother Itsuki.

You know how to do alchemy because of your Uncle Ataru Asuka

who was a State Alchemist but was killed in the Ishbal war. Before

he left he gave you a pendant shaped like a transmutation circle.

You use water for your alchemy.

'Mai! Get down here now!' Your father yelled.

You looked down at your brother's big brown eyes. 'I better get

back to work squirt.' You finished tucking him in bed and ruffled

his shaggy brown hair. He really looked a lot like your father, same

hair, same eyes, While you looked like your mom.

Standing up you tucked a stray piece of red hair behind your ear

and straightened out your blue dress.

As you walked downstairs, you heard the all too familiar sound of

drunken cheering and singing.

'Mai. Good get out there now. I don't know what is going on but this

place is packed!' Turning to your father you saw that he had a big

grin plastered on his face.

You continued wallking until you pushed through the wooden sliding

doors that led into the bar. Looking around you noticed that he was

telling the truth, the place really was packed. There were people

dancing around, sitting and talking, and some playing cards. The

smell of tobacco filled your nose and the music was playing sort of

loudly, but it didn't bother you, all you knew what it was going to be

a long night.

After twenty minutes of serving drinks, you finally could take a

break. Taking another quick look around, you saw a man walk in.

He had black pants, white shirt, and a black coat over that. His hair

was ruffled and black and you could just see his eyes were black.

Yep he was definatly a looker.

He walked over to the end of the bar and sat near the wall. You

walked over to him.

'What can I get ya?'

He looked up at you. 'A gin would be nice please.' He smiled at you.

You poured him a glass of gin and handed it to him.

'Hey baby, bring us some more beer!' You looked over to a table and

saw five guys that you knew laughing. With a sigh you pulled out five

bottles of beer, stepped out from the counter, and walked over to

where they were sitting. 'Here you go boys.' You said while placing

the beer on the table. Just as you were about to go back a muscular

hand grabbed hold of your wrist. When you looked down to see who

it was, you recognized who it was. It was your ex boyfriend.

'Van, will you let me go, please?'

You asked trying to smile.

'How about a little dance baby?' You could tell by the way he was

acting that he was drunk.

'Van, I have to get back to work. So let me go.' You tried to pull

your wrist out of his grip but he only held on tighter.

'Well, how about a kiss?' He asked with a smile.

Closing your eyes, you remembered what your father had told you.

No matter what do not hit a customer. But you didn't care at the

moment, he was getting on your nerves. Just when you were going

to haul off and beat him up...


	2. Eternal Tears Roy Mustang Story Chap 2

Okay we left off as you were about to beat the pulp out of Van who

was drunk, right?

Just as you were about to hit him, a hand appeared on your shoulder.

Turning your head to look behing you, you saw that it was the black

haired stranger.

I believe she asked you to let her go.' His voice was low and calm.

'Well why don't you mind your own buisness.' He growled.

Van released you arm, stood up and almost fell on top of you.

'I dunno who you are, but she is my girl and I can do whatever I

want with her.' His words were slurred.

'Van, I am not...' But before you could finish Van swung at the man.

You watched and thought that he was just going to take the hit, but

before Van's fist hit him, the black haired man took his arm, twisted

it behind his back and slammed him on the table.

What is going on here?! Your father's voice boomed over the music.

You all turned to be your father's large figure walking over to where

you were. (To put it like this he is built like Alex Armstrong.)

'Oh good Trowa, this man attacked me!' Van exclaimed.

'Van. You scolded. Father this man didn't attack him he only came

over here to help me.'

Your father turned to the stranger 'Thank you for helping my

daughter, Mr...?'

'Mustang.' He replied.

Your father turned back to Van. ' I am sorry Van, we can't have any

problems here, I am afraid you and your friends have to leave.'

'Yeah, we were going anyways.' Van said standing up. He turned

and his friends followed behind. You watched as they walked out

the door and then turned around.

'Mai, Mai are you okay?' You heard your father ask.

'Huh, oh yeah dad I am fine, don't worry about me.' You gave him

one of your well known smiles.

'Thank you very much Mr.Mustang.'

'It was a pleasure to help you miss.' He responded with a sexy smirk.

'I must get going though. Good night Miss Mai, Mr. Trowa.' You

sighed as he walked out the door.

'Well, father I will get back to work.' You turned and went back to

the bar. The rest of the night you couldn't stop thinking about the

dark haired man. There's something about his name.

'Mai.' You father's voice pulled you from your thoughts. 'Go on up to

bed, I will finish here.'

You gave him a quick hug and ran up to your room. After changing

your clothes and brushing your hair, you reached into your bedside

table, pulled out a black book and pen and began to write.

Today waas an iteresting day, I met a man. I still have no idea of

what his first name is, but I do know that his last name is Mustang.

I know that name from somewhere, but I just can't place it. I think

I will ask father, he may know. I do hope that I see him again, he

was a very kind man.

Putting your book back, you blew out the candle you had placed

beside you and fell asleep.

That's it for now. LOL. I'll post soon. Message me if you want.


	3. Eternal Tears Roy Mustang sstory chap 3

'Mai, Mai, wake up.'

'Ugh.' Opening your brown eyes you saw your very hyper brother

leaning over you on your bed.

'Hey get up.' He said bouncing up and down.

'Gah. What time is it?' You managed to mumble.

'It's 10:00 now up sleepy.' You looked at him. He looked so innocent

with his big smile, but you knew better to think he was.

'Yeah yeah okay I am getting up.' You said with a little laugh.

Your brother left your room. You got out of bed and put on and pair

of blue jeans and a pink blouse, and quickly brushed your hair.

Slipping on your sandles you ran downstairs.

'Hey dad.' You called.

'Ah Mai.' His voice got louder the closer he got to you, until you saw

his head appear around the corner in the kitchen.

'I need you to go to the market today, as usual, but I won't be going

with you. Your brother and I will be going off on a little trip, but we

will be back later on this afternoon.'

'Ya sure okay. I will grab something to eat and I will head out.

Eyeing the storm clouds outside through the window. You added I

really don't wanna get stuck in this storm.'

'Yeah okay but be careful out there.' Your father handed you some

money.

You walked into your kitchen ate an apple, grapped a basket, your

coat and left. It took around five minutes to walk to the market.

When you walked through the doors leading into the market you

were greeted by the familiar site. You never did know why you liked

the market so much it was just a bunch of little stores, but it gave

you a sence of peace. As long as you could remember, you

remembered going to the market with your mom, or your father.

Noticing the storm clouds getting closer you decided that you

should hurry before it started raining.

'Mai!' Turning to see who had called your name you saw that Van

was running towards you.

'Mai, I really want to apologize for what happened last night. I

really am sorry.' He gave you one of his smirks.

Ohh, it's okay. I understand, you did have quite a bit to drink.

'Yeah I heard I did drink a lot. If you see that guy I got in a fight

with tell him no hard feelings? I'll see you around then okay you

take care of yourself.'

Yeah okay thanks Van. Even though the two fo you had broke up,

you still knew that he cared about you.

About half an hour later you stopped and took a break, now having

everything you needed. Suddenly you felt a small wet drop fall on

your face. It began to rain.

Oh great, it's raining and I still have to walk home. Thunder

rumbled through the sky and lightning began flashing.

There was a loud boom and a lot of screaming. 'What the hell is

going on?' You thought a loud.

You took off running to see what was going on and people were

running in the direction you were coming from, so it was easy to

see where the explosion came from.

Whipping around the corner of the building you froze to a stop.

Your eyes went huge. There infront of you were three men. Two in

military uniform,one blonde and the other had black hair. A man

stood infront of them, he had blondish hair, and a scar across his

face. They were surrounded ny rubble of buildings and pieces of the

street. There was a flash of lightning and you saw that his eyes were

red?

A Ishbalan?(sp?) You thought to yourself. He was looking

directally at you.

'Girl.' His voice came out calm. I advise you leave.'

You just stood there watching the scene infront of you, relived that

they couldn't see your face due to your hood and your bangs hanging

in your face.

The two military men looked back at you. The blonde you had no

clue to who he was, but you recognized the man with black hair, it

was Mustang.

Seeing how they were looking at you the man with the scar on his

face charged at them. Both of you move! You hollered. The blonde

tried to shoot him, but missed. Without thinking, you slapped your

hands together and put them to the ground. Seeing what you just

did the man stopped and looked at you, bad idea. Gaint streams of

water erupted from the ground, hitting him and sending him flying

back into a building with a crunching sound.

Follow me! You ordered the two men. Without looking to see if they

followed you or not, you took off down the road. You could tell they

listened because you could hear their footsteps behind you. The

three of you didnn't stop running until you reached the side door to

your house. You held it open long enough for the two men to follow

in behind you, and slammed it shut putting your body against it.

You quickly caught your breath and glarred at the two men. ' Go

down the hall and in to the second door on the right. I will be in

there in a couple minutes with a change of clothes for you.

That's all for now. Message if you like.


	4. Eternal Tears Roy Mustang story chap 4

Running through your side door, you held it open long enough for

the two men to follow and closed it.

'Go down the hall and into the second door to the right.' You ordered.

'I'll be down in minute with a change of clothes for you both.'

That's where we left off.

Walking towards your room, you noticed much to your relief that

your father and brother still weren't home. It would have been hard

to explain why two military men and you had just come bursting

through your side door and into the house.

After drying off and changing into

dry clothes, you went into your father's room and grabbed some

clothes for the two men and then went and got them some towels.

When you returned to the livingroom where you sent them you

handed them the clothes and told them where to change.

'I guess I should out the groceries away.' You said with a sigh.

Walking to the kitchen you were making a list in your head of the

things you stil had to do after that, like make supper and set up the

bar.

After you finished unpacking everything, there was a loud knock on

your door.

Slowly walking over, you opened it far enough to stick most of your

body out.

On the other side was the man with white hair, the scar on his face,

and red eyes. The Ishbalan.

The two of you didn't speek, just looked at eachother, he seemed to

be studying your face and you were praying he wouldn't recognize

you.

'Have two military men run past here or come here looking for a

place to stay?' His voice was calm amd smooth, yet it gave you

shivers.

You shook your head.' Sorry sir, not many people are out in this

weather.' You noticed that it had stopped raining.

He looked at you for a couple more seconds before nodding and

walking off.

Closing the door you heard someone speak to you.

'That was him wasn't it?'

You jumped a little and spun around to see the blonde leaning

against the kitchen door watching you.

You nodded. 'Thanks for not coming out, I really don't need this

place trashed.'

'Yeah, no prob. Oh names Second Leiutenant Jean Havoc. He saluted

at you. 'Thanks for saving our butts back there ma'am.'

'Mai Asuka. Don't call me ma'am.' You replied with a mock salute.

'And it was nothing. Besides I kinda owed Mustang one for helping

me the other day.'

For the first time you took a real look at him. He had really bright

blue eyes, and he was rather tall. The clothes you gave him fit good

too. He's kind of cute. You thought looking away.

'May I smoke in your house?' He

asked.

Since he looked like he could use one, you allowed it.

As you walked past him towards the living room he was fumbling

with the package. He managed to get one out and followed you

down the hall.

When you walked into the living room you thought you were going

to faint. Mustang looked hot. Sure his pants were a little loose, and

so was the shirt but he still looked looked good. He rolled up the

sleaves and had the top buttons of the shirt undone so you could see

his well toned chest.

'Miss Asuka. Are you okay? Miss Asuka?'

You snapped back to reality to see that you had been staring at Roy,

causing you to turn a deep shade of red.

Trying to cover your embarrassment

you asked the first thing that came to your mind. ' Do either of

you want a beer?'

'Sure that would be nice.' Jean said smiling at you.

How about you Mr.Mustang? You asked turning to him.

'Yes thank you.Oh and call me Roy please.' He replied looking up.

As you walked out of the room towards the kitchen you overheard

Jean say something to Roy.

'She is really cute. But I stand no chance now, she already met you.'

Roy only laughed.

When you returned you handed them each a bottle and sat down on

your couch. Roy and Jean had the chairs and were sitting facing

eacother.

You could help but laugh when Jean asked you a question.

'Mai are you even old enough to be drinking?'

Turning to him you replied. 'Well last time I checked I was 21.' You

winked at him and he blushed.

Getting more serious, you turned to Roy. 'Will you explain what's

going on? It's not every day we have military here, and this town

never has seen a Ishbalan here for a long time.'

Roy took a deep breath before looking over at you. 'His name is

Scar, he is an Ishbalan who is set on killing all the State Alchemist

in the world believing they are all sinners. Since I am a State

Alchemist he is after me. That attack was his latest attempt to kill

me.'

But if you are an Alchemist why didn't you use your alchemy to

protect yourself? You replied.

'Well...' Before he could explain any more Jean cut in.

'Allow me. Colonel Flames here uses Fire for his alchemy, but if his

gloves are to get wet he is helpless.' Jean leaned back and let out a

small laugh.

'And Havoc here can't shoot for his life.' Mustang added in, only to

recieve a glare from Jean.

Okay, then how do your gloves work? You asked looking back at

him.

'Oh that's easy. My gloves are made of a special cloth called ignition

cloth. When I rub them together by snapping my fingers for instance,

they give of a spark. All I have to do after that is manipulate the

oxygen level in the air and it then turns into a flame. But now tell me

how did you do alchemy without a transmution circle?'

You were rather confused by the question, but then you understood.

'Oh, I don't do alchemy without a circle. You removed your necklace

from under your shirt. My Uncle taught me alchemy, and before he

left for the Ishbal war he gave me this necklace with a that has a

transmution pendant on it.'

'Unfortunatly he passed during the war. You may have known him.

He was a State Alchemist, General Ataru Asuka.'

'Yes, I remember him I used to serve under him.' Both Jean and you

turned to face Roy. Then you remembered something.

'Oh my gosh!' You exclaimed. "Yes I knew your name was familiar,

my Uncle mentioned you sometimes. What was it? Oh yes he said

you were rather unpopular with some of the guys since you would

steal their girlfriends.' You decided to leave out the part of how he

wanted to hook the two of you up for a while.

When you looked at the clock you froze. It was 4:00. 'Oh crap.' You

jumped up and looked at the two men.

'My father isn't back yet and I stiil have to set up. I am sure that

Scar is done for today, so if you want, you can leave.'

'Yes we should be heading back to the hotel anyways.' Roy said

standing up.

'Ya see you later Mai.' Jean said waving and following Roy out of

the room.

'See you guys around.' You called after them.

You stepped into the bar room and began setting up.

Within half an hour you were just finishing.

'Mai! Mai are you home?'

Your head shot up as you heard a young girls voice. Stepping out of

the bar into the hall you found yourself being tackled by something.

Looking down to see who or what had just hit you, you saw the top

of someone's head.

'Umm Becca, can I help you?' You asked rather confused.

The younger girl looked up at you with her emerald green eyes. She

took a step back and began looking at you as if she was tring to find

something.

'What is it? You were starting to get annoyed. Sure you had known

her for her whole life, but you still found that the 16 year old girl

could be rather odd.

'Are you hurt?' She finally asked.

'No should I be?' Now you were just confused.

She shook her head really fast making her black hair puff and stick

out at odd angles, making her look even funnier.

'No it's just I knew you were also at the market today and I heard

about the attack, and I thought you could have gotten hurt.

Seeing how she was reacting to the fact that you were at the market,

you decided it was best not to tell her about your little fight.

'Okay Sparks calm down and fix your hair. You look like a miny

fuzzball.'

You kind of forgot about her sensitivity to her height, but remembered

as her face went from happy to seriously mad.

'Who are you calling small?! I am not small I am vertically challenged!

'Gomen. Don't zap me!.' You apologized quickly.

Like most of her family, she used lightning for her alchemy. She ran

her hands through her hair and smoothed it out.

'Well seeing you are okay, I guess I will see you later.' She said

walking down the hall towards the door.

'Ya see you squirt.' You replied.

You laughed lightly as she threw you one last glare before turning

out of your sight.

Shaking your head you walked back into the bar, to finish

straightening things out.

A few minutes after that you heard your father's voice booming

through the house.

'Mai! Where are you?!'

You ran out into the living room towards where your father was

yelling from.

'Dad whats wrong?' You yelled seeing him.

'Oh thank god you're okay.' He exclaimed pulling you into a very

tight hug.

'Dad let go I am fine. Where's Itsuki? You began to panic since you

couldn't see him.

He let you go. 'Don't worry I sent him upstairs, he's fine. I heard

about the attack, that man in the market.'

'Yes dad, I know. I sort of fought him.' You replied looking down.

'You what?!' He exclaimed.

'I had to dad, he was going to kill some men from the military.

One of them even worked under Uncle Ataru.' You said looking back

up at him defiantly.

'Listen don't ever do that again. You could have been killed. I don't

want to lose you too Pumpkin.' He sat down on the couch looking

even older than ever.

'Dad, don't call me Pumpkin.' You said annoyed sitting beside him.

He turned to you. 'So who is this man who worked under Ataru?'

'Oh it was that man from last night who helped me. His name is Roy

Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.'

Your father looked deep in thought. 'You mean that one he

mentioned, the womanizer?' He made a discusted face.

'Yes dad, but I found him rather nice and polite. Have you of Itsuki

aten yet?'

'Yes, we ate before coming home, but you might as well ask your

brother if he is still hungry.'

'Okay, I still haven't aten yet so I will.' You said shaking your head.

'Mai!' You little brother jumped up on you.'

'Hi Itsuki, how was the trip?' You asked placing him on the floor.

'It was so fun, we saw a lot of things.' He exclaimed happily.

'Well are you still hungry?' You asked laughing.

His head bobbed up and down quickly.

'Well what do you want to eat? You asked laughing more.

'Candy! He said laughing.

Okay you can have candy after you eat something else. You said

sternly.

You stood up and picked him up.

'Let's find something to eat.

What are you going to do dad?'

I'll probably do some work. He replied standing up.

You cooked some soup for your brother and you. After you were

done eating you gave him some candy.

You father walked into the kitchen. 'I am opening up now Pumkin.'

'Alright dad.' You replied putting the dishes you had just finished

washing away.

Uou turned and looked at your little brother. 'It's time for me to get

working okay. So I want you to go upstairs and play.

Alright. He said standing up and running out of the room. You fixed

your clothes and walked into the bar, to be greeted by cheers and

shouting.

'Mai! How are you doing?' A man yelled at you.

You looked over to him. 'Hitaru, nice to see you.' You replied.

You walked over to a table where a man in his 40's was sitting. He

hab brown hair, and brown eyes.

He stood up and gave you a big hug before sitting back down.

'It's nice to see you again, my have you ever grown.' He smiled at

you as you sat across from him.

'It's wonderful to see you too, are you here to see dad?' You asked

smiling kindly back at him.

'Yes it's been a while since I have came here to visit. Oh do you

want to see a picture of the family?' He asked hopefuly as he pulled

out a album of pictures.

A sweatdrop formed on the back of your head. 'Ummm maybe a

couple.'

'Great!' He first showed you a picture of his wife Eve, his daughter

Lita, and him. His wife had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, and his

daughter looked like his wife, but had his brown hair.

'Oh, your daughter is soo cute!' You exclaimed. 'How old is she?'

Hearts appeared in his eyes. 'She is going on five.'

After about ten minutes, and what seemed like twenty thousand

more pictures your father dragged you away from him. Just as you

were going to get back to work Hitaru

stopped you.

'Wait Mai! Have you found yourself a man yet?'

A anime vein popped up on the side of your head. 'No Hitaru, I

haven't.'

'Well then you should find one.' He gave you a big goofy smile.

Around a hour later, you saw two familiar figures waltz through the

door. I was Jean and Roy. Jean had his normal cig hanging from his

mouth, while Roy just looked relaxed.

Okay that's it for now. I tried to make this one longer.


End file.
